Wu Yifan
Wu Yifan, nicknamed Lulu by the public (born August 12 3961), is a Gaduri-Indralan singer-songwriter, former Prime Senator, and current President of Gaduridos. He joined the Radical Party in its early founding stages, and currently holds the leadership. He was of the country's youngest ever political leaders, taking the reigns at the age of just 24, he is often credited with having high levels of charisma and an ability to connect with voters. Early Life Born into a Gaduri-Indralan family in 3961, with three older siblings and then later a younger sister, in downtown Tanzhagilete, much of his school years were spent playing basketball for the local secondary school, he also spent a lot of his time focusing on music and songwriting, starting a small band when he was fourteen. At the age of fifteen, he was recruited into a music company, later debuting in 3978. His music career spanned much of the decade very successfully, with the political instability it was difficult for many singers and comedians to avoid taking a stance, with Yifan openly criticising the Social Democrat minority administration. Political Career His entrance into politics began in an interview he did in autumn 3986 when he attacked the Prime Senators lack of leadership and spinelessness when dealing with homophobia and racism, this came at a time when the Conservative Union and All Progressive Party had been in the spotlight for widespread homophobia. The interview earned him praise from the LSP who had reportedly approached Yifan on several occasions, although this still remains unconfirmed. In 3987 when a small number of SD councillors and members broke away forming the Radical Party, Yifan spoke about them publically giving the group more media attention, he later joined the party as a member of the senior leadership and in July 3987 he won the leadership election propelling the party forward. He ran in the 3989 Presidential Election as the Radical Party candidate winning just under 15% of the vote and 9,046,296 votes, at the same time he was elected as a member of the Federal Senate for South Vintalli, 114 other Radical Party candidates were elected on the same day, making it the third largest party. For the 3992 elections, he decided against running for the presidency, instead choosing to endorse incumbent president Enzo Iglesias, who went on to win with an increased vote share in the second round. Wu also managed to pull off a stunning victory winning 32% of the vote overall and increasing the party's seat numbers by 128, placing the party in first in four out of five states and first overall. Wu was elevated to the position of Prime Senator leading a coalition government with the Liberal Socialist Party. Following a bitter dispute over whether to rejoin in union with Great Indrala, relations between the Radicals and the LSP soured towards the end of government, this resulted in both parties losing out in the election, with the Radical's losing 98 Senator's. Wu stayed on as the leader and in 3996 took the presidency from Iglesias following the collapse of an LSP led government forcing early elections. He was defeated in a motion of no-confidence which saw his party lose out, most media outlets commented on the fact that he seemed more relieved that disappointed that he wouldn't continue on as the president calling it 'a year and a half of bitter struggles'. He resigned as party leader and didn't take his seat in the Senate instead appointing a successor, he decided to focus on his music and dancing career instead. He was succeeded by Carolina Punset.